Morcubus
Morcubus is a minor character in the MySims series, but eventually, he becomes the main antagonist of the series. He owns a company called MorcuCorp and he starts out as a comedic villain, later turning into an actual threat, but often without comedic dialogue and goals. Bios ''MySims'' Beyond time and space there is a world of black fire. From the heart of this maelstrom of horrors was born the abhorrent Morcubus, prince of monsters, a being who inhales joy and breathes out pure terror! ... He's actually a pretty good guy, once you get to know him. ''MySims Kingdom'' The abhorrent being known as Morcubus has come to our world to collect occult lore and arcane knowledge. He already possesses the secrets of death, undeath, quasi-death, and pseudo-death. With a good cheesecake recipe, he'll be nigh-unstoppable! ''MySims'' In this game, Morcubus is just a minor NPC. He can be moved into your town and he'll often talk about his minions and how he wishes for his house to be improved. If you give him enough stuff, he will become your Best Friend. ''MySims Kingdom'' In this game, he has a minor villainous role. In the island of Spookane, he lives in a small castle (which cannot be entered by the player) with a gate system. From his castle, he sees the player enter the islands and often talks to himself about how you will never get to his castle, how grand his defenses are and how much he wants to take a nice shower. The player wishes to go to his castle to find a book which someone named Goth Boy said held the meaning of life. To stop people from getting to his castle, he had the vampire-wannabe Yuki protect the bridge to the swamp, had a zombie named Carl protect a gate leading to the forest and had a cookie-baker named Ruthie put up a sign right in front of the sloop that leads to his castle. The player convinces all of these people to him/her and get's to Morcubus's castle, where he boasts about how tornados couldn't break it, while the player opens the gate using the mechanism he put outside the castle. Morcubus then unwillingly gives them the book, but when he hears it's supposed to hold the meaning of life, he demands it's returned to him, but the player and friends refuse. It is later revealed the book is completely empty. You can visit Morcubus on the island at any time from that point on. ''MySims Party'' Morcubus has an incredibly minor role in this game once again. His mini-game involves him throwing fireballs at the players, while they scamper around and try to avoid them. If you do good enough, you can use him as a playable character. ''MySims Racing'' This is the first game where Morcubus is the main antagonist. The game takes place in Speedville, where racing is a big part of it. One day, Morcubus challenged the best racer in the town, Sir Charles, to a race, where if he won, he would own the town. However, before the race, Charles went on a hot air balloon ride, but Morcubus shot the balloon down. Morcubus demanded that he got the rights to the town, as Charles never arrived to finish the race. Eventually, the town became more and more rundown and it became harder for the people of Speedville to keep Morcubus from buying the town. However, a new racer came in and popularize the town, causing many people to move in and helped many businesses start up. Morcubus tried sending his minions to beat the racer so badly that he/she would be so ashamed that he/she would leave town. Eventually, the situation became so dire that Morcubus personally challenged the rookie, but was defeated. Morcubus and his minions then made a bet with the racer that if he beat them in the Ultimate Cup, they would leave the town alone, but if the agents of MorcuCorp won, they would get the town. However, Morcubus lost along with his minions and left the town alone, ''MySims Agents'' In the this game, Morcubus owns most of the city you live in and owns the huge company, MorcuCorp. He is first encountered by the player when he is trying to claim that a little girl's dog is his. It is proofed that the dog belongs to the girl because she knew it's favorite toy, Morcubus lied about it lying bones and that it was only near Morcubus because he wanted some bacon that was near him. Morcubus promised revenge at the player for bringing him shame and fled. Over the course of the game, the player learns more about the evil of Morcubus. Several years in the past, he started a project to create the Nightmare Crowns, which would allow him to control a portal to the nightmare realm. Four notable scientists that worked on the project were Paul Wisnewski, Michael Gray, Cyrus Boudreaux and the mysterious Ivy. They did not fully understand what the project was about or what Morcubus was going to use the crown for. When they figured out the Morcubus intended to control the Nightmare Realm, they retaliated. Sadly, Paul was turned into a yeti and started to suffer from amnesia and Cyrus's butler was turned into a zombie. Cyrus took the Fortunite Crystal that powered the crown and retreated to his mansion, Paul hid in the mountains, Michael took the crown and guarded it in a temple in the middle of a jungle and Ivy was supposed to meet up with him, but her boat sank before she could get to him. Ever since, Morcubus has had his assets try and find each of these people. As the game progresses, Morcubus sends his agents to find help find the crown, but he really isn't trying, as he just allows the player to do all the dirty work for him. Eventually, Morcubus and his minions corner the player and friends in front of the temple and forces them to give him the Fortunite Crystal and the Crown itself. Using them together, Morcubus starts to open a portal to the Nightmare Realm, but Michael's daughter, Evelyn, pushes him into it, trapping them both. After completing all the dispatch missions in the game, one last one becomes open to the player. The player can send some agents into the Nightmare Realm to find and rescue Evelyn. The agents will talk about their fears to the player on the phone during the mission, and later in the mission, the player comes across a hard choice: it turns out Morcubus and Evelyn are stuck together and to take one of them out means to take them both out. The player can choose whether to play it safe and leave them both or save your friend, but risk Morcubus rising to power once again. ''MySims SkyHeroes'' Due to the fact that he wanted a large aerial parade for Morcubus Day (which actually lasts multiple days), Morcubus hired rogue pilots called the Chaos Pirates and used his vast resources and androids to begin conquering the airways, making sure no one will be in the skies, conquering lands to make sure they have no aerial activity. He seems that their is no hope to defeat him, until the rebel leader, Justice, shoots down one of the Chaos Pirates, giving him/her amnesia. The player then awakens on a beach and is found by some rebels. It is not until later that they figure out he/she was a Chaos Pirate, but by that point, the player has earned the trust of the rebels. During the adventure, Morcubus mainly has his MorcuBots and the Chaos Pirates do his dirty work, occasionally sending mercenaries like the Treasure Hunters to fight the rebels. He was also getting weapons from Dr. F, one of Justice's insane war buddies, which he has used to create most of the bosses in the game. Of the bosses he's produced for the player to fight, one is a system used to control a satellite system that shoot lasers from space at enemies, the super plane, Ragnarok, when it is still in development and a giant statue of him with a giant laser in his eye. The fourth boss in the game is the fully-powered Ragnarok, piloted by Treasure Finder Vincent Skullfinder. He is aided by several MorcuBots and one of Morcubus's battleships. This battle takes place above the rebel base and after the player defeats Vincent and destroys the warship, the Ragnarok is taken into the base to be studied, but it explodes, injuring General Justice. The player then decides to pretend to rejoin the Chaos Pirates, freeing two of the Chaos Pirates the rebels captured to prove he's on Morcubus's side. The pilot then meets with Morcubus, who orders her/him to go and steal a shield generator from Dr. F. The player brings the generator to Morcubus's flying fortress, but then flees. After escaping the other Chaos Pirates, the player warns them about how Morcubus's ship is a flying fortress and that it is coming this way. Morcubus is sure that nothing can stop him, but it turns out the shield generator was a trap and that the rebels could use it to turn off all the functions of the MorcuFortress. The player and many allies start destroying the Fortress, first with it's turrets, then two of the Chaos Pirates, the laser generator, two more Chaos pirates and the ship's main engine. With his ship covered in flames and near it's end, Morcubus takes to the skies in his plane and challenges the player with his MorcuBots following his lead. However, they are defeated and Morcubus crashes into the ocean and the skies are freed. He can later be found in the MorcuFortress, where he will whine about how he'll only be able to celebrate Morcubus Day in front of the TV. Category:Wealthy Category:Video Game Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Male Category:Strategic Category:Hegemony Category:God Wannabe Category:Extravagant Category:Aristocrats Category:Fighters Category:Non-Action Category:Psychopath Category:Social Darwinists Category:Elitist Category:Misanthropes Category:Arrogant Category:Archenemy Category:Cowards Category:Sophisticated Category:Control Freaks Category:Thief Category:Cheater Category:Mastermind Category:Master of Hero Category:Charismatic Category:Usurper Category:Egotist Category:Big Bads Category:Criminals Category:Traitor Category:Outcast Category:Vengeful Category:Tyrants Category:Satan Category:Satanism Category:Evil from the Past Category:Terrorists